The Legion's Day Off
by 1000GreenSun
Summary: The Legion takes a day off- Short little drabbles about each pairing in the Legion. B5/Vi, Kell/OC, TW/PG, DD/BB, DG/CB, Cham/OC, and SG/LL


**Title: **The Legion's Day Off

**Rating: **K+

**Pairings: **Brainy/Vi, Kell/OC, TW/PG, DD/BB, DG/CB, Cham/OC, SG/LL

**Summary:** The Legion takes a day off- Short little drabbles about each pairing in the Legion.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything. This piece of writing is not meant as infringement and LoSH belongs to its respective owners.

**Author's Note: **Mia is Bffl's OC and is not to be confused with TheHuntresse's Blood Phoenix. Louise is my OC, she is an allusion of Lois Lane and is paired with Kell. Louise Laine works at the Daily Planet as a reporter and nothing can stop her once she has her eyes set on something.

--

Brainy was sitting in the cafeteria, all alone. Violet walked up to him and put her tray on the table.

"Hey Brainy," she smiled at him. "How's it going?"

Brainy mumbled some incoherent words and returned to the blueprints he was currently drawing.

"Brainy," Violet laughed with her snort. "You need to take a break! Why don't we go out into the city? Just the two of us!" Violet grabbed Brainy's arm and dragged him out of the cafeteria.

"Just the two of us? Like…a date?" Brainy blushed.

"Well," Violet's cheeks were reddening. "If you want it to be…"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Brainy asked.

--

"AH!" Louise shrieked. She had come to talk to a few sources for her latest story, but ended up being thrown off a building. Luckily, Kell heard her scream and swooped in.

He caught her in mid air and smirked. "How many times is that?" Kell asked as he gently set her down.

"Forty-five," Louise grumbled. "They could at least use some imagination! I mean seriously, I've been thrown off the same building forty-sprockin'-five times!"

"Did you get what you needed?" Kell asked as he leaned against a brick wall.

Louise nodded. "If you don't mind…" she kissed Kell. "I have to go back to work," she turned around.

"Will I see you tonight?" Kell asked.

"That's up to you!" she said from the entrance of the Daily Planet.

--

Finally, Timber Wolf had the chance to relax and bake some cookies. He had just mixed all of the ingredients to together and was currently kneading the dough.

"Timber Wolf!" Phantom Girl yelled as she walked into the kitchen. "I thought I smelled someone baking," her lips curled upward into a smile.

Timber Wolf sighed. "Yeah?" he asked. "Can I help you?"

"Aww!" Phantom Girl rolled her eyes. "Don't be like that! Can I help?"

Timber Wolf raised an eyebrow. Within five minutes, the kitchen looked like a battle had just taken place. He growled. "Thanks for the help," he dusted off his paws.

"Sorry," Phantom Girl said bashfully.

"Let's skip the baking," Timber Wolf started. "I know a good bakery downtown."

Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl cleaned up the mess and changed into civilian clothing.

"Come on!" Phantom Girl linked arms with Timber Wolf as they left the building.

--

"YEAH!" Duo Damsel cheered. "Beat that Bouncy!" she exclaimed. Duo Damsel and Bouncing Boy were making towers out of playing cards.

"Okay," Bouncing Boy raised his hands in surrender. "You win. You get to choose what we do now."

"Okay…" Duo Damsel thought for a second. "Let's play a board game!"

Bouncing Boy had hooked his girlfriend on 21st century games and ways to pass time. She took out Monopoly and they started playing.

After about two hours, both of them had gone broke and decided to quit the game. "What now, Bouncy?" Duo Damsel asked.

"We can watch a movie," Bouncing Boy suggested. "I recommend Pirates of the Caribbean!"

Duo Damsel and Bouncing Boy snuggled up on the couch and started the movie. "I like days like this, Bouncy," she whispered as the movie began.

--

"Um," Cosmic Boy started as Dream Girl walked into the monitor room. "Shouldn't you be out, enjoying the day off?"

"Shouldn't you?" she countered.

"I volunteered for Monitor Duty," he explained.

"So did I," Dream Girl took a seat next to Cosmic Boy.

Cosmic Boy smiled at her. "Dream Girl, right?"

Dream Girl sighed. "I've been a part of the Legion for two years and you don't know my name?" she asked some-what angrily.

"Sorry," Cosmic Boy apologized. "I just have more important things to do than to memorize the names of legionnaires."

"Whatever," Dream Girl waved her hand in the air as she rolled her eyes. "Pompous Boy," she smirked.

"I resent that!" Cosmic Boy laughed.

"I bet you do," Dream Girl smiled.

"You have a beautiful smile," Cosmic Boy said, out of thin air.

"…Thank You?" Dream Girl raised an eyebrow.

"You do," Cosmic Boy insisted.

"Thanks," she smiled again.

"When we're done, why don't we catch something to eat?" Cosmic Boy asked. "Like a date?"

"It's a date," Dream Girl nodded.

--

"What about this one?" Cham morphed into a monkey and climbed on Mia's shoulder.

Mia giggled. "You look exactly like him!" she pointed to the monkey behind the pane of glass.

Cham and Mia decided to spend the day at the zoo, which turned out to be more fun than they expected.

Mia tossed Cham a peanut and rubbed his monkey ears. "I suggest you change back, Cham. You don't want that security guard on your tail again," Mia said seriously.

"Good one! Tail," Cham snickered as he morphed into his Durlan form. He looked around and saw a cotton candy cart. "You want some cotton candy?"

"Sure," Mia said. Cham got them some cotton candy, a green one for Mia and an orange for Cham.

"Aww," Mia cooed. "You know I hate pink! Thanks!" she kissed him on the cheek before going off to see more of the animals.

"Yep!" Cham puffed his chest out proudly, but slumped when he realized that Mia had already left. "Wait up, Mia!"

--

"You couldn't think of anything better to do on our day off?" Lightning Lad joked. Saturn rolled her eyes.

The young couple was spending their day at the park. They ate a picnic lunch and now, they were just strolling around the park, holding hands.

"Garth," Saturn Girl leaned on his shoulder. "I love you," she mumbled.

"Me too," Lightning Lad kissed her. "Me too."

"Look!" Saturn Girl exclaimed. She broke away from Lightning Lad's hold and she ran to a collection of trees.

"What's so exciting about a bunch of trees?" he asked as he walked up to her. Saturn Girl playfully hit his arm.

"It's the sunset," she said softly. They stood together, wrapped around one another and stared intently at yellow sun setting and all of the other beautiful colors in the sky.

--

**Sorry if everyone's a little OOC, I've been a little too busy for nitpicking the details.**

**I'm holding a contest! Basically, fill out this form, PM it to me. DO NOT POST YOUR ANSWERS ON THE FORUM OR IN A REVIEW, PLEASE! Please PM it to me. Then, I'll tally up the answers, and post the winners! You can nominate yourself if you want, and you can put up to 2 answers a category. Remember, this is strictly LoSH. The authors must have written about LoSH and the fics must be LoSH fics. You may only fill out the form and send it to me ONCE. The contest will be over in a few days, so please send your answers ASAP! Thanks!  
**  
Best Author of Funny Fics:

Best Author of Romance Fics:

Best Author of Action/Adventure Fics:

Encourager (The author that has cheered you on and supported you and your fics):

The Author that Reviews the Most:

The Best All-Around Author:

The Best Series of Fics:

Funniest Fic:

Most Romantic Fic:

Most Action-Packed Adventure Fic:

Your Favorite Fic:

**I want to hear what you think! Please leave a review!**


End file.
